


A good bro

by Ultimatemagicalgirl



Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra
Genre: First Kiss, Fluff, M/M, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-26
Updated: 2014-10-26
Packaged: 2018-02-22 17:52:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,024
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2516606
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ultimatemagicalgirl/pseuds/Ultimatemagicalgirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Come on Mako” answered the Prince rolling its eyes, “it’s just a kiss between buddies, to know how it works, that’s nothing at all, two buddies kissing.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	A good bro

**Author's Note:**

> Here my fanficrion for pixellpirates based on her wuko dialogue. Thanks to my dear friend for the help with the English <3

How many times did Mako think of quitting since he became Wu’s bodguard? He lost the count. Bodyguard was quite an important word, domestic was probably closer from reality. Because not only he had to make sure that the Kingdom Earth’s heir stays alive but he also had to take care of him all the time because, for god’s sake, this poor guy didn’t know how to take care of himself.

Taking care of prince Wu wasn’t easy and Mako was so patient he might deserve sanctification. This boy was unbearable, always running from a place to another for pointless things but unable to remember those really important dinners and other political meetings he had.

He was wondering what was worst: having to warm up his bath, go with at spa and watch him enjoy the jacuzzi, having to stay with him at night to tell him stories or having to watch him flirt with everyone because he was a real womanizer and “everybody wants a part of Wu buddy” since he was so wonderful and fabulous.

Mako was grumbling, complaining, but somehow he kind of liked the prince who besides the fact that he was a real pain in the ass, was also nice -on the contrary of his horrible great aunt- and quite funny when he wanted to, he had to admit it. But of course he never will do such thing.

After a day that seemed to last forverer to the firebender, he finally had five minuts to do a break, watching from his seat the prince who was speaking with some girls lost in awe that Wu was pompusly calling “his fans”.

The day had been intensive once again and the poor Mako who, as usual, had to wake up the prince who forgot his lunch with President Raiko and was drooling all over his pillow. Getting him out of bed was a struggle Wu didn’t lose completly because he only got out of bed when Mako agreed to carry him to the bathroom. He really had to lose this ridiculous habit and stop being a spoiled brat.

After a never ending lunch Wu did a little retail therapy and for once the firebender couldn’t be mad at him. He saw how much Wu tried but geopolitics and geostrategy were clearly incomprehensible to him; he vaguely agreed to what President Raiko was saying and was looking to his ministers with concern. Obviously ruling wasn’t something you can learn in a few years, especially without a real kingdom to rule nor subjects to govern. Retail therapy finally ended after Wu bought more than half the clothes in little ba sing se. Seeing the more than resigned look on Mako’s face, Wu decided to offer him a smoothie, which was already something.

Last part of the day was dedicated to a ceremony in honour of the future king, the who’s who of republic city was there. That was the kind of ceremony Mako hated and Wu loved because “all my sweet fans will be there Mako you understand, and this will be the opportunity to show you this new dance which is very trendy in Republic City.”

Mako was grumbling but he couldn’t help with smiling while he was watching the prince dancing in front of his fans who were giggling. Mako didn’t know anything about dancing and what was trends or not but he knew the prince was good at it. He had a quite surprising ease and lightness, wich was fascinating.

The firebender’s thoughts were stopped by an amical hand on his shoulder, which made him turn back fastly, as if someone could have read his toughts and saw that he had a positive thought about Wu, which wasn’t the case of course. It couldn’t happen.

He found himself in front of Asami, who was smiling.

"So Mako, how is it going with your prince, is he still so… charming?"

"Oh Asami…" Mako put a hand in his hair, he looked embarassed " let’s say that with spending time with him he might be nicer than what he seems to be at first sight" He add with a small laugh "let’s say I bang my head on the walls only twice a day instead of twenty times"

Asami laughed graciously, her beautiful eyes gleaming with mischirg “I see, oh it seems that your prince needs you!” Indeed Wu was doing some very obvious mouvements in his direction. “I am going to leave, I can’t promess I won’t send him back to Ba Sing Se not very nicely if he tries to flirt with me one more time.”

Before Mako could say that Wu was not “his prince” Asami was gone and Wu was there with a terrified look on his face: “Mako!” said the prince grabbing his collar “this is an emergency, I need you! You’re the only one I can trust!” Not impressed, Mako unhooked the heir’s hand of his uniform; ” I haven’t seen any Kuvira’s supporters, i don’t see what emergency this coud be” Wu looked at him with empathy and a little smile on his face “Oh Mako you’re so sweet, this is worst than a room full of Kuvira’s supporters!” Still calm, Mako breathed a sigh, he was getting used to to Wu’s fantasies. “Alright your highness, what is going on that is so urgent?” Wu looked around them with suspicion, Wu came closer to Mako, taking his arm at the same time “This is really important Mako, I can’t talk about it in here, someone could hear us, let’s go somewhere else when there will be only you and me”. Mako found himself following the prince who was slaloming between the guests, kissing hands and stopping to take pictures with his fans.

After they crosse the crowd they arrived on an outdoor terrace where there were only couples, Mako immediatly felt uncomfortable but Wu didn’t even noticed and brought him to a quiter place. ” will you tell me why you’re doing this sham?” Prince Wu looked sulky “This not a sham, this is really important Mako!” “And what is so important that we had to leave this party that you seemed to really enjoy?”

Suddently, without him noticing, the atmosphere changed. And Mako didn’t like it. With a very sirious look, Wu took his both hands and stared at his eyes.

“You have to learn me how to kiss.”

“WHAT?!” was the only answer Mako could give, with a pure expression of misunderstanding. The information finally made its way to the brain of the firebender and he quickly reponded:

“No way!”

“Mako, please!” The tone of his voice became imploring. “You know I am a ladies’ man, everybody wants me, and that’s perfectly understandable, but the truth is…” The tone of his voice became hesitant, he bit its own lips, before confessing : “I never kissed someone…”

Mako suddently had empathy and affection for the Prince, he was confessing to him and believed in him, but he stoped him :

“I’m sorry but it is out of the question, I’m pretty sure you have some fan out there that would be more than pleased to learn you.”

“Come on Mako” answered the Prince rolling its eyes, “it’s just a kiss between buddies, to know how it works, that’s nothing at all, two buddies kissing.” 

Mako closed his eyes, wrinkled up his nose. Well, why not ? Nobody would ever know and maybe the Prince would let him in peace for the entire evening.

“Very well. But just one time, and we never talk about it to anyone. And never again.” he said in front of the euphorical Prince.

“Oh Mako, you’re so uptight! Relax dude, you’ll have the honor to have the first kiss of the fabulous Wu, isn’t that awesome?”

“Yeah it is, i’m excited…” he grumbled. He came closer to the Prince, relieved about the darkness around that was hiding the red of its cheek. He said to himself what Wu just said to him. Just a kiss between buddies. Just to show him, nothing else. “I want something serious Mako, show me how you kiss one of those girls that might be chasing after you, pretty boy!”

Mako sighed, and approached him to few centimeters. If there was only one thing to know about Mako, it was that he was doing every single task with a great professionnalism and he was about to show it one more time. Mako put his hand over his face, stroking its cheek, his eyes staring his, and for the first time in forever the Prince remained silent. Mako’s hand went into the hair of the Prince, no surprisingly soft and silky, before going back to the features of its face, stroking its rosy lips with its thumb. Mako didn’t know why, but suddently he had a trouble breathing and swallowing its saliva and its hands became sweaty. Mako heard the Prince’s mocking voice :

“I understand better why no one can résiste you, you are a real charmer!”

“Shut up.” answered the firebender, unable to keep looking at the emerald glance that was staring him. He coughed to hide his trouble, before going back where it was. To answer to the hands on his face, Wu put his arm around Mako’s waist, holding its body against his. Too much to Mako, or not enough, he couldn’t tell. His lips went to the way too much tempting and smiling ones of the Prince.

It was way more pleasant that he had imagined, Wu’s lips were soft and warm. He hesitated a second to stop there, but he said Wu he would learn him, so he’d go through with it. Mako started bitting the Prince’s lips and he answered by holding him tighter. And that’s from this moment that Mako lost his mind.

One of his hand find his place on the behind of his head, puhsing the prince face in a more feroce kiss. At the same time his other hand goes around the prince waist, their two bodies rubbing. The prince’s mouth opened docily at the contact of the firebender tongue. Mako was sweetly licking Wu’s lips, biting and kissing every partsof them, tightening their embrace. He was taking away by the erotic moans which was coming from the prince when Mako had the kindness of let him breath.

After a few moment at this frequence, Mako came back to reality when he opened the eyes he had close to enjoy the kiss. And he pulled himself apart from Wu, reluctantly. They both stayed silent for a few moments, recovering their minds, Mako looking ackwardly the prince who had some saliva at the corner of his lips, which was weirdly erotic.

Finaly, Wu spoke first “Wow, and I had for a brief instant a doubt about your kissing capacity Mako, I understand that the avatar couldn’t resist.” Mako didn’t answered, fixing a point really far far away of the prince’s face. This one took back his monologue, charming, his arms still around the waist of his bodyguard “Maybe I can learn you how to dance in exchange?” The smile on Wu’s face was so huge that again Mako feeled weak, but this time he was firmly ready to refuse. But when he opened his mouth to say no, Wu put a finger on his lips “Tu-tu, don’t say anything, you gave me a kiss, and a pretty good one, so I can learn you how to dance. Don’t worry, even if you are a bad dancer, you have the best one with you”.

As usual Wu didn’t wait for an answer and put one of Mako’s hand that has been staying dandling on his hips “Follow my rythme”. And, yes, Mako was the worst dancer ever. Quickly Wu had to recognize that Mako will need more than one lesson.

“Well, you sure will need a lot of training to be ready for my coronation, I want to see you dance Wu style!”

Wu went away, giving a little tap on Mako’s chest “For a little dance or for a new kiss, we do this again whenever you want, my tough buddy


End file.
